Nakira
by AccountBuster
Summary: Dr Rodney McKay finds himself lusting after a prostituted wraith...Warning major slash and mentions of noncon etc
1. Chapter 1

Dr Rodney McKay shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing fervently for the briefing to be over and for everyone to just stop staring at his face. The huge painful bruise that wound across one side of his face was a mix of purple and black but it could not have been the first they'd ever seen or the worst, so he had no idea why they continued to stare. Not that they knew how it got there, they might've guessed within a shot of the truth, but none knew for certain and Rodney sure wasn't going to tell them. They all asked and asked, questions upon questions but the stubborn scientist refused to open his mouth. Elizabeth even had the nerve to rope in the resident psychologist, Dr Kate Heightmeyer, to try and persuade him to open up to what transpired on that planet. Everyone thought that he'd been traumatised by some kind of terrible event or torture or something when he first came round and began to ramble about rape and Wraith. Rodney was glad enough for the others to think that without suspecting the truth, though he was a little guilty when they all started giving him sympathetic looks when ever he passed by. It was still infinitely better than if they knew the truth.

They were visiting the planet P3X-249, a planet on which there was technologies, some quite similar to Earth's albeit a little less advanced, more around the early nineteenth century than anything else. Everything was going well, except the weather of course. It was raining heavily and they took shelter in a tavern, a nice homely place where everyone was laughing and telling jokes to one another. Ronon fitted right in with the more rowdy of the drinkers, taking his fill of the near inexhaustible taps of beer. John declined the drink but he too sat and talked with the happy drunken men. Teyla sat among the women at the bar who were also happy and were pleasant enough. Rodney stuck out like a soar thumb and so he sat at the empty window seat, staring out into the rain soaked street. No one noticed how miserable he was and no one noticed when he left to get some air. Standing under the dripping canopy outside he sighed and watched the rain falling. He knew he shouldn't leave the tavern without telling anyone but he didn't care and left, becoming soaked almost immediately in the deluge.

He wandered slowly, remembering the route, memorising it carefully. He eventually found himself in a small courtyard garden sheltered by a wooden roof that was ribbed with thick rafters. He sat on one of the benches and twiddled his thumbs, the cold beginning to nip at his uncovered hands and face.

He was about to wander his way back to the inn when he heard shuffling from one of the alleyways and rattling coughs that resonated through the small square. Rodney watched at first, indifferent, then horrified as a drenched Wraith, dressed only in achingly tight low cut black leather pants, shuffled in and collapsed onto one of the other benches. He looked to where Rodney sat and smiled pleasantly at him, taking a cigarette from a packet in his hand and ignited it with the lighter he held in the other, put it to his mouth and drew in deeply, exhaling the saccharine smelling smoke. The Wraith was shivering violently and even as Rodney watched was falling asleep against the wood, his eyes heavily lidded with fatigue and the cigarette close to falling from his lips. Rodney didn't move from the bench, frozen in equal amounts of fear and perverse curiosity. The Wraith shook himself awake and stood, shuffling slowly towards the frozen scientist and was looked like he was about to say something when a voice echoed threateningly from the street. "Nakira, I'll find you and when I do you'll wish for death!" The Wraith's eyes widened and took on a desperate pleading gleam when he placed a finger against his lips and hissed, pulling the scientist behind a dumpster just in time when a man flew into the courtyard. He was tall and muscled, burly enough to put even Ronon to shame, his head was the same width as his neck and his arms bulged against his shirt, his face was flushed red with anger and he held a long whip in one hand which dripped with blood. Rodney glanced to the terrified, shuddering Wraith and saw the bleeding slashes the arced across his back. The cigarette still hung from his quivering lips and Rodney looked back to the man as he cracked the whip and laughed, a low growling sound that gurgled from his throat then left the courtyard, leaving behind the disgustingly potent stink of semen, sweat and blood.

The Wraith stood shaking and slipped out from behind the dumpster, drawing again on the cigarette and exhaling the smoke. He looked to Rodney and helped him to his feet then returned to the opposite bench. Rodney had no idea what to do and sat back on the other bench, regarding the tightly clad Wraith.

He was slightly taller than the scientist, built like a stork with long stick legs and slender arms, his hairless chest was a pale blue hue as was the rest of him; his hair was hacked short, with clumps torn out and matted with red blood and some streaks of blue, the trousers he wore were skin tight and slipped down every so often, revealing his razor sharp hips. The Wraith stood from the bench once more, stubbed the cigarette out on the wood and dropped it, wound his arms around his freezing chest, scuffled over to the scientist and asked,

"Umm...Look, I'm cold and lonely and I was just wondering if I could join you" His voice was quiet and soft and full of insecurity. Rodney shuffled over on the bench and the Wraith curled up next to him, resting his head against the scientist's thigh. Rodney, in another fit of that perverse curiosity, looked down at the sleeping creature and, transfixed, he slowly began to trace the Wraith's elongated cheekbone lightly with his index finger. He almost jumped up and off the bench when the Wraith's eyes opened and stared, full of a childlike, sad innocence, up at him. "If you'd wanted payment, you need only to ask". He lifted up towards the scientist and brushed his lips against Rodney's startled cheek, his hand running through his hair and shifting his weight until he was almost straddling the shocked man. Rodney pushed the Wraith from himself instinctively and regretted it immediately when the soft-spoken creature bounced across the stone floor. Rodney stuttered an apology quickly, half standing from the bench.

"I'm sorry"

The Wraith pulled himself from the floor and took another cigarette, lit it and dragged on it deeply.

"It's okay" He stood and brushed himself off just in time for the beefed up man to return once again, flying into the square from one of the tributary streets and grab the Wraith by the hair, smash his face viciously against his kneecap.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thought you could get away did you Nakira, I told you!" The man yelled as he punched the Wraith to the ground then kicked him repeatedly, finishing by cracking the whip over his exposed back.

He ignored Rodney and pulled the Wraith up, dangling him by the arm and drove his foot into his shoulder, dislocating it with a sickening pop. The Wraith hissed sharply with pain as the man dragged him across the courtyard by the injured arm into the rain beyond. Rodney watched horrified but did not move as the Wraith futilely dragged his feet, trying to resist the man and he laughed dangerously, "Nakira, is there some pathetic, wretched defiance in you still? Well we can fix that now can't we?" He pushed the Wraith against the wall, grating his stomach against the stone and pinning his arms at his sides. Rodney knew what was coming and could not watch, turning away, trying to drown out the noise with his hands over his ears but could still hear the lustful grunting of the man and the stolid whimpers of the Wraith.

When the sounds died away and he peeked back at the scene he saw the man yanking the limp creature away by the hair, his legs scraping across the stone and his trousers ripped to shreds and falling off. The Wraith glanced up once and stared straight into Rodney's eyes, so full of melancholy and submissive fear that before he even knew what he was doing he pulled out the stunner from it's holder and fired just as the Wraith twisted out of the man's grip. The shot flew right into the man's chest and he fell like a bag of bricks.

The Wraith was on his knees and staring up at Rodney, his face broken and his body bloody. He stayed on the ground for a moment; just long enough to pop his shoulder back into place, but was quick and flew into the scientist arms, embracing him with one hand, the other was holding up his now tattered trousers. He kissed Rodney candidly on the mouth, this time the scientist did not push the creature away, instead he indulged in the exotic taste of the Wraith's salvia, it was sweet and piquant on his tongue. The Wraith broke the embrace first and softly kissed Rodney's neck, probing his skin with his tongue and made his way down the scientist's body until kneeling before him. Rodney suddenly broke free of the intoxicating trance-like quality the creature's lithe body had over him and stepped back, taking the Wraith's arm and hastily motioning him to his feet.

"My name's Nakira, you probably heard" The Wraith's voice was still soft and quiet, so unsure of his words that he did not meet Rodney's eyes, instead gazing out into the hard, cold rain. What Rodney thought was the reflection of the rainwater, was actually the tears welling in Nakira's eyes.

"Mine's Rodney, Rodney McKay" He said, his voice more confident than he felt with the semi-naked beaten Wraith in front of him. He placed his hand on Nakira's shoulder and smiled. The Wraith's posture was diminutive, his shoulders slumped and his dulling, wet eyes on the floor, Rodney felt responsibility settle on his shoulders as if it was a physical weight. Nakira was still shivering violently and he lit yet another cigarette and placed it between his lips, the sweet smoke curling gently from his nostrils. He leaned against the wall and slid down, tears finally falling down from his eyes.

"Me's sorry Rodney," He sobbed and Rodney bit his lip nervously as to his future, as to what was going to happen now. He had to get back to the tavern before the others missed him and started searching, but on the other hand, he couldn't leave the broken down and abused Wraith lying sobbing in the cold rain. Rodney shook his head.

"Why does everything always happen to me?" He murmured quietly to himself, lamenting a little, when the Wraith's face fell even further. Regardless, he helped the Wraith up from the damp ground, hoping he was making the right decision. Nakira's skin was cold to the touch and his eyes were beginning to roll a little, staring to the back of his head. His words were slurring together and he touched the scientist's cheek with his hand and kissed it, a lazy far away, toothy grin on his face. He giggled, an unnatural and bone-chilling sound to hear from the predator, when he said.

"Rodney, you're sweet and nice and really cute". Rodney just bobbed his head up and down in automatic agreement, beginning to panic, pulling the Wraith quickly past the fallen, twitching body of the brawny man. They made it to the tavern, were even in sight of the door, when someone grabbed Nakira from under Rodney's supporting arm. He turned to see two bouncer-sized men hauling the Wraith through a dark alleyway, meeting no resistance, as Nakira was unconscious. The scientist went to go after him, managing to pull the stunner from it's holster again, when a third man appeared and lifted Rodney off the ground by his neck and throwing him down to the floor. He kicked him in the ribs but finished by kneeling to the scientist and knocked him out with a solid blow to his face with his fist, leaving him unconscious in the pouring rain.

It took only ten seconds for the tavern folk to burst forth from the doorway, including Rodney's teammates, to find the scientist gibbering incoherently to himself as he awoke to the rain-distorted figures peering at him. Having no idea of what was going on in those disorientating first moments, he blabbered everything to them.

A/N Incredibly and Utterly Grateful Thanks go to Llanea, Female'wraith, Wraithlover and Lujana for the first four, greatly supportive reviews for such a...controversial...story heehee, 'passes around the extra grateful cookies' Sorry for the short chappie, I'll do better next time, 'passes out promises'

Steve the Plushie: 'swears and turns away, insisting he has nothing to do with this story'


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Rodney remembered seeing was Dr Carson Beckett's concerned face filling his vision, he was in a bed in the Infirmary surrounded by his team whose faces all looked a little guilty. He recovered quickly from the slight concussion but he became withdrawn, not eating but instead just staring vacantly into space. He stopped going to the cafeteria altogether and eventually didn't leave his room unless there was something essential he needed to do in his lab that Radek couldn't see to. Everyone was becoming increasingly worried about him so Elizabeth held a mandatory briefing, telling them all that they were to return to planet P3X-249.

Rodney perked up when she mentioned it. He knew if there were any chance of finding the delicate soft-spoken Wraith who was dragged away, he'd have to explain the situation. He told a much revised and methodically plotted tale to Colonel John Sheppard and won him over and in doing so, he also won over Teyla and Carson, who'd be joining them on this jaunt. Not Ronon though, on the very principle of the thing.

They flew through the gate in Puddlejumper 1, through the blue rippling surface and across the forest until landing near the large town, walking the rest of the way after cloaking the ship. Upon arriving, they all looked to Rodney, a rare occurrence indeed, to lead them on. He found his way back to the courtyard, suddenly glad of memorising the route so meticulously. A woman, slender waisted with blond hair and large breasts, wearing a tight, blood-red corset, a miniskirt and fishnet tights sat smoking the same sugary smelling cigarettes that Nakira used on one of the benches. Her somewhat lustful tone diminished when he asked of Nakira, her face fell considerably, Rodney asked whether she knew about his whereabouts and she mumbled. "Poor kid, met him a few times, he was right nice too, really hushed. Right rare in this business. Yeah I know where they took him, place called Bharakra" With that, she gave them directions and added in a hushed voice just to Rodney. "If you be taking him out of here, treat him right, not like those bastards" He nodded and left her there to smoke, following her directions carefully.

After a few minutes of walking the dingy streets, the atmosphere decidedly changed since the last night that they were here, Rodney found himself at the entrance to a mangy bar, called Bharaka, named by a sign that was falling from it's hinges. He proceeded carefully, opened the door and walked in, followed swiftly by the others.

A ridiculously obese man, who was dressed in a white suit and red shirt and had shifty piggy eyes, half-hidden by the folds of fat of his eyebrows, and held at his belt was a long familiar whip, greeted him with a Cheshire cat smile. Rodney asked him quietly, behind his hand, whether he knew of Nakira and he nodded, smirking even more unpleasantly and led them to a back door at the far side of the bar.

"Nakira's still being punished by Kurba, for trying to escape, so don't be expecting him at…peak performance" The man said this in a chillingly cheerful voice and laughed, unlocked the painted black door and pointed inside, leaving the group to attend the bar. Rodney asked respectfully for them to stay outside and to his surprise they did. He walked through the doorway, down a rather narrow corridor, which led to another black door, adorned with a two red circles, interlocking at the diagonals. He hesitated briefly and pushed it open.

The room was painted red and black, the walls on all sides were festooned with various weapons, all of which were stained and the handles worn, all of which looked recently sharpened, with their split-a-hair edges. Near the far wall was a small wooden structure, upon which hung a set of chains and in the iron manacles, hung Nakira, who was now without even the pants, suspended naked on the stage. He seemed to be unconscious, his left eye was bleeding and swollen shut, his back was flayed to the bone with lashes and bruising covered the rest of him. Rodney was about to call Carson when the Wraith pulled his head up slowly and eyed the scientist warily, wearily, not recognising him at first, but when he did a painful grin spread across his battered features.

"Rodney?" The scientist nodded and spied a key that was pinned onto the wall by a nail through a ribbon of black silk wrapped around its handle . He pulled the nail out and grabbed the key, walked over and released the Nakira from the chains, the Wraith slumped to the ground and kneeled for a moment before looking around the room with his one clear eye. When he spotted what he was looking for, he limped over and picked up the pair of tattered pants, bedecked with ragged holes and pulled them up his beaten legs, grabbed the discarded lighter and packet of fags, little peaks of his azure skin poking through his trousers.

Rodney noticed how comfortable Nakira seemed being naked, at first he thought it was because of him being a Wraith, but then his rather distracted genius mind caught up on the correct reason. Nakira was some kind of slaved prostitute. Rodney shivered at the thought, he could never been comfortable naked in front of anyone, especially his peers. Nakira grimaced at Rodney's expression and took the time to light a cigarette and pop it into his mouth. He was limping badly and winced every time he moved at all. Rodney supported him casually on one shoulder, removed his stunner he had from its holder, just in case anyone appeared unexpectantly and they left the room in all its tortured, shining glory.

Nakira weighed much less than Rodney remembered, he was thinner too, his joints were even sharper, his hair was matted with more blood but had kept it's blue streaks and he had deep dark circles around his eyes. In the corridor, he swapped the lighter to the same hand as the cigarettes. Just before they came to the final door Rodney received a passionate kiss from the haggard, gaunt Wraith and felt Nakira's free hand tangling in his hair, his skinny beaten body pressed against him, rebellious in wrongful desire. The wraith used the narrow wall as leverage to shove against Rodney, his boot pushing against it solidly.

The scientist tried fervently not to enjoy it, but the small tingling in his abdomen spoke another story. He broke away first, determined to put a stop to this perversity and found Nakira looking at him strangely, his eyes almost glassy, his head cocked to one side and a small insecure and vague smile playing across his lips. The Wraith cupped Rodney's face in his cold hands, the skin curiously soft and supple, and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "You're still really cute," he whispered into his ear. The Wraith hugged him warmly, his head against Rodney's shoulder, the scientist was about to speak when he felt the tip of the Wraith's tongue slide across his ear and slipped teasingly inside. He would've reacted but then Nakira's whole body fell forward, he'd passed out. Rodney picked the slight Wraith up easily in his arms, paused briefly at the door to compose himself then carried him into the waiting expertise of Carson.

A/N Mucho thankees to Lujana, Female'wraith and Lymbis for their support for Chapter Two 'passes cookies'


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Atlantis Dr Beckett gave his report to Rodney first, in private, as when Rodney pestered him so persistantly, "What happened to him?" His answer from the Doctor was straight to the point and concise.

"This Wraith has been, quite literally, flogged to the bone, had his throat burnt raw, been savagely and repeatedly raped by sharp appendages, and by some sick bastards" The Doctor paused for breath and sat at his desk, ruffling the papers on it before continuing."He's been beaten black and blue, his ribs broken and then for them to fuse incorrectly, had his shoulders dislocated. He's been completely humiliated and tortured and has no self-esteem. He really likes you Rodney, go and talk to him" Carson was deadly serious and standing, he pushed him towards the Infirmary, where Nakira sat on the furthest away bed with his spiky knees drawn up to his naked chest and his eyes closed. Rodney entered and walked over but just stood there, not really knowing what to say, becoming uncomfortable in the silence, but the Wraith began to talk.

"That man nicked my cigarettes" He said, completely staid, and he opened his eyes, averting them quickly from Rodney's gaze and stared pointedly to the ground at the side of his cot. Rodney walked over to the bed. "Thanks for saving me Rodney" The Wraith's voice was barely above a whisper and Rodney replied just as quietly.

"No problem" He stroked Nakira's face tenderly with the back of his hand, careful not to hurt him where the welts and bruises marred his turquoise skin. The Wraith softly kissed Rodney's fingers as they passed his lips and he went up onto his knees, draping his arm around Rodney and kissed him, plunging his tongue into his mouth and entangling his willowy fingers in his hair. This time instead of pushing Nakira away he pulled him in for more, snatching the back of the Wraith's head and wrenched him forward, his own tongue exploring the foreign mouth eagerly. He ran his hands roughly over the creature's supple body and suddenly he stopped, his whole body jarring back into reality. The bandages that wound around Nakira's body, the wounds beneath them. He found himself staring into the Wraith's compliant and submissive eyes, retreating away from them, for they made him want to do terrible things, awful things, to such innocence.

"Why did you stop? It's me, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, my body still isn't recovered and I can't make it get better," Nakira pleaded to him, as if asking for his forgiveness. Rodney just ran his eyes over the Wraith's lithe body and imagined having him beg, the thought of it made him hard, having sweet Nakira on the ground begging for mercy. Rodney shook himself, what was happening to him? He almost sprinted from the Infirmary then and there but for the tightly clad Wraith who held onto his sleeve and the Doctor who was waiting outside.

"What are you doing to me?" Rodney demanded an answer, his voice seething with anger but whisper quiet and Nakira's eyes screwed shut with pain from his injuries and the self-loathing that rose like bile in his mind.

"I'm sorry Rodney, I'm really sorry, I just wanted someone who was nice and sweet and cute like you. I dreamed of it forever but I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anybody. I'm nothing. A crying, soft waste of skin," The Wraith emphasized on each last word by tearing viciously at his own skin with his sharp nails, crying tears from his tired eyes and bleeding profusely from the slices. He only stopped when Rodney pulled him off the bed and pushed him against the wall, pinned his wrists above his head and kissed him brutally, forcing his tongue into Nakira's mouth and chafing his jagged, already bruised hips as Rodney grated them against his own. Rodney felt a fire rising inside him, a torrent of flames that seared him. Nakira struggled against him and triumphantly whipped out from under him, his eyes dilated in fear. Rodney felt the rush begin to plummet.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He yelled at the Wraith, who flinched away, retreated, the fear making his feline eyes swim.

"I'm sorry Rodney, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me," Nakira pleaded, his voice never rising above a strangled whisper, his eyes closing and tears threading his face. Rodney shook himself, this was not who he was, he wasn't even gay. Yet this Wraith, this tortured lithe little creature, cast a potent spell over him. Rodney backed away from the Wraith as he turned his gaze on him. "Rodney?" Nakira shivered, shaking himself and clambering exhausted back onto the bed. "Can I please have my cigarettes back?"

Rodney nodded meekly and backed right out of the room, not bothering to explain himself to the doctor sitting at his desk.

Some hours later, when Rodney had not returned, Carson decided to practice his bedside manner some more and converse with the Wraith himself. He went inside, holding the cigarettes and lighter in his hand. Nakira sat up when he saw him enter, eyeing up his cigarettes eagerly and the sides of his mouth upturning, just the slightest at the very edges. "Now, you can have these things back but only if you promise to behave" Carson teased a little, he enjoyed the Wraith's company having had to bandage his extensive wounds. Nakira took a second to consider his offer and accepted eagerly, snatching the fags and lit one right away, drawing fully on it, a serene expression filling his features.

"Thanks Dr Beckett" The Wraith grinned shyly, his eyes twinkling in the unnatural light. Carson nodded, asking for the fifth time

"I told you, call me Carson". Nakira nodded then shook his head, a melodramatic sigh escaping his bruised lips.

"Carson it is then" He smiled and paused to turn his head to gaze out of the window. He watched the waves gentle rolling across the ocean. "Do you ever swim in it?" Carson burst out laughing, "No lad, it's far too cold" he said mid chuckle. Nakira stared puzzlingly at the water, as if trying to discern it's deepest secrets then bobbed his head lightly.

"Yeah, I think you're right Carson" He said, shuddering as he flopped backwards, lying spread-eagled on the bed, enjoying the buzz of the cigarettes and the warmth inside his bones, a heat which he hadn't felt for a long time.

A/N Lots of thanks go to Female'Wraith, Lujana and Wraithlover for their awesome reviews on chapter 3 'passes out cookies'

If you want a cookie, just review, all that virtual goodness, just by pressing the little button and typing a few lines of what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett watched as the Wraith slid back up the bed and curled the thin cotton sheet around his bony battered body, his eyes swimming a little with unchecked tears. "Ama sorry, Carson" he mumbled when they fell and he roughly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"It's alright Nakira," He murmured comfortingly. From what inadequate knowledge Carson had of psychology, he thought that the wraith should be hysterical or insane or violent, at least something. Not just a little tearful, perhaps he was still in shock, though the injuries suggested that the abuse had been long term, spread over years and years of systematic rape, drugging and abuse. And even the length of the exploitation, even the prognosis was estimation, taking into account the wraith healing properties. A question ran from Dr Beckett's mouth.

"Uh, Nakira? How old are you?" He asked tentatively. The wraith expression grew puzzled but cleared.

"I must be about thirty by now," He said simply, quietly. "Well, in human terms, I'm in mid-life but in wraith terms, I'm barely a minor" Carson swallowed the small gasp of air and he just nodded, smiled politely as he asked another question

"How did you survive, sane, for so long, in that place?" Nakira's attention wavered before settling back on the floor at Carson's feet.

"Kurba tied people up when they didn't pay him and he made me feed on them if they still refused. It helped a little with the wounds I suppose, as for being sane, I drunk myself out into oblivion most of the time, and if there'd been a party, I'd get some powder, nothing ever mattered after snorting that stuff, never felt a thing till morning" He said plainly and softly. The Doctor nodded understandingly, saying nothing else. Nakira stared once more, his expression becoming awed as he looked through the window.

"I never thought there was so much" the Wraith whispered, almost to himself, and Carson smiled, patting his shoulder.

"So much of what?" He asked gently.

"Space" Nakira answered. If he had not already earned Carson's admiration then he would've in that moment, the pure disbelief of his voice and the awe in his expression spoke volumes.

"Yeah, there's a lot of that" He answered and then he continued on "Are you feeling any better?"

Nakira looked amazed at being asked and turned to face the doctor, "Umm, yeah…" and then, after a small pause, he added "Thanks Carson" His eyes glittered a little and he returned his gaze to the scene beyond the window. "Do you know if Rodney will come back?"

"He will, don't worry lad" He replied, unsure himself of whether the scientist would or not by his own accord, after all, he looked awfully spooked when he fled the infirmary.

It was early the next morning as Rodney sat up in bed drowsily, rubbing his eyes and yawning lazily in the dappled early sunlight. He turned on his side and opened his eyes fully to the sight of a still slumbering Nakira. Instead of wearing his usual tight leather pants, he wore a flimsy over-sized infirmary gown. He was about to yell but the wraith opened his feline eyes and the scientist was hushed when a taloned finger pressed to his lips and the wraith slid onto his lap with a decidedly rapacious, but rather artificial, grin. "Rodney, I think you owe me a little something for not coming back" he whispered into the scientist's ear and teased Rodney's pyjama top from him. Nakira slid one of his raggedly sharp nails down the man's stomach, causing him to shudder, the wraith wasted no time in pushing him down against the bed, straddling him across his ample hips and kissing him ardently.

Rodney felt the buzzing in his ear and motioned for the wraith to cease. Upon touching the earpiece Elizabeth's voice filtered through to him, she explaining that there was some sort of situation in the labs but he struggled to concentrate as Nakira tugged his pyjama trousers down and yanked at his boxers with his teeth, probing with his tongue and mouth, causing Rodney to gasp inappropriately. He ended the call hastily and pushed down on the back of the wraith's head, entwining his fingers in his white streaky blue hair and he too grinned in a voracious way. When he thought he could feel fireworks slamming into his eyelids it all stopped suddenly, Nakira pulled Rodney's trousers back up quickly and was on top of him, straddling his torso and saying softly, in a manner that seemed to fit better, his reserved personality. It sounded even a little tearful. "Rodney, it is better this way, just say nothing to them" and before the man could stop him, he raised his hand and slammed it against his chest. And just at that moment, Ronon flew in and tore Nakira from the bed by his hair, kicking him brutally until blood dripped from the wraith's mouth. Nakira looked up to the bed and grimaced unseen at the stunned scientist before falling against the carpet, groaning softly in real pain.

"McKay, are you alright?" Ronon asked gruffly and the scientist nodded meekly as he knelt on the bed and stared down at the wraith. "Stupid piece of wraith scum" the Satedan growled harshly, kicking Nakira repeatedly to emphasize each word. Rodney was about to shout for Ronon to stop but silenced himself when the wraith gave him an unobserved look of 'this-is-all-an-act-shut-up', which disappeared quickly and was replaced by one of acute pain. Rodney watched until he could watch no longer.

"Ronon that's enough" The ex-runner ceased beating the already wrecked wraith and took out his gun, aiming for the back of Nakira's head with it still set on Kill. The wraith looked up and whimpered. "Ronon. NO!" Rodney leapt from the bed quicker than Ronon thought possible and swatted the gun from his hand, "that's enough" he finished. Nakira began to pull himself from the carpet and Ronon raised his fist to punch him, when Rodney stepped in the path of the blow.

"Get out of the way McKay," he grunted threateningly, expecting him to move immediately.

"No" Rodney replied simply, cringing inside of how utterly stupid this actually was. Ronon did not warn him again and the punch turned to a back handed slap that he aimed at the usually demure man's face, sending him flat to the floor easily. Nakira dragged himself from the carpet, standing defensively above the fallen scientist. He snarled and bared his teeth. Ronon snorted at the sight of this skinny beaten wraith standing up to him and was about to punch him out when Nakira snatched the gun from the floor, flicked the switch from Kill to Stun and pulled the trigger. The impact sent the ex-runner flying across the room into the opposite walls, the bucking recoil rattling the wraith's stick like arm. Ronon lay there and stared, disbelieving at the puny creature as he pulled himself back onto his feet, then the Satedan charged. The collision sent Nakira crashing in a bone-snapping crunch back to the floor.

"Leave Rodney alone" he croaked despairingly, his voice cracking in pain. "Leave him alone you big bully" he pulled himself to his feet once more, clutching a shattered arm to his chest and limping, he stood once again between Ronon and Rodney, who was now on his feet, his cheek smarting alongside the fading bruise.

"Ronon leave it," a commanding, strong voice shouted from the doorway. John stood, holding his gun high, his face calm but his eyes alive with anger. Ronon relaxed a little and backed away from the seething wraith with a knowing half smile.

"John, thank god" Rodney murmured to the soldier, but he was met with a stony silence. Nakira swayed and staggered, Rodney grabbed his shoulder and held him steady for a moment, his features giving away way too much concern.

"Rodney, I told you not to…" The wraith slurred having bitten his tongue painfully in the impact from Ronon running into him. "Rodney, you should never have come back for me" he swayed again and folded into the man's braced arms.

"You're wrong" Rodney was blushing fiercely and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. "I should have come sooner" Nakira stared up at him and buried his head in the man's bare shoulder, his tears wetting the scientist's skin. For a moment in time, all that existed for each of them was the other.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Ronon spluttered and ran to the bathroom, heaving up the last nights dinner, ruining everything with the sound of the vomit hitting the bowl of the toilet. John stood stationary at the door, not daring to move in case he too puked his guts up.

"McKay…let go of that thing now!" he shouted and Nakira crawled at a painful snail's pace away from Rodney, who was genuinely stunned that the wraith was still conscious. John shot him with the stunner and watched, near satisfied, as he writhed on the floor and laid still. He moved forward then dragged him from the room, throwing daggers at Rodney as he passed. Ronon reappeared at the bathroom doorway and helped John remove the wraith's unconscious body from the bedroom to the dungeon cells in the lower levels of the city.

A/N My admiration, sympathy and thanks to Wraithlover. Thanks also goes to Lujana, Female'wraith and StargateAtlantis1 for their reviews, every little counts!!

Steve the Plushie: 'peeks around chair, sees that the people have seen him and scampers in a guilty fashion'


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed and no one could coax Rodney out of his room, not even by the exotic lure of chocolate generously provided by Dr Radek Zelenka. Eventually John relented and allowed him to see Nakira, providing that Ronon and himself were present in the dungeon cell. It took ten seconds flat for the scientist to leave his room and arrive at the cell where the wraith was being held.

Nakira was lying hunched up on the floor and his eyes staring far out into space, dazed. "Nakira" Rodney murmured, "Nakira, are you awake?" he was about to open the cage door when the wraith moaned softly. He pulled his head up and unfurled. He looked as if he was about to smile, but after noticing Ronon's heavy glare, he didn't.

"I thought they were just going to kill me after all the trouble I caused" his voice was achingly faint but filled with surprise, as if he truly believed he'd been destined to die for his actions.

"Kill you?" Rodney's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. He walked right over to the bars and flapped his hand impatiently at the guard near the door, completely forgetting that his teammates stood in the very same room. "Open it up". The guard complied after John nodded; the shock and anger had faded a little since the incident he'd witnessed, along with Ronon, on the screen from the camera in Rodney's room. The scientist climbed in and knelt beside Nakira, locking eyes with the wraith; he ran his finger beneath his eyes and wiped away the tears. "Nobody's going to hurt you" Rodney's voice choked a little but ignoring it, he ploughed on "not anymore". Nakira's eyes met his own for a full five seconds before he looked away into the distance and glazed over as he fell deep into his memory.

All of a sudden, the wraith began to sing; his voice high, clear and beautiful, so much removed from his identity that Rodney lost himself completely in the song. The song he sang was the most poignant thing that Rodney had ever heard and although it was in the ancient wraith language, it still touched him. The lyrics spoke of broken love and fractured beauty, of imprisonment, of forgotten friendships, grief and pain, not that anyone in the room understood it, but they all felt it, even Ronon felt something in the room at that moment, though he would never admit it. The feeling was what was important.

And it ended as abruptly as it began; Nakira shut his mouth and curled up, sniffling in a most human and un-wraithlike fashion. Silence reigned after, no one trusting themselves to disturb the air with their words, and the only sound that could be heard for minutes afterwards, was Nakira, as he sobbed quietly into his own arms. Rodney squeezed the wraith's shoulder encouragingly and Nakira looked up from his sodden arms. "I have to go now, lots of work to do" he paused to look to John, who nodded slightly "You can come if you want. You mustn't touch anything or disturb anyone though" He waggled his finger and smiled. Nakira shuffled onto his feet and as the scientist went to walk out, he snatched his sleeve and whispered.

"Umm…Rodney, can I have some clothes that fit better?" The scientist laughed and nodded, clapping the wraith solidly on the back, a hit that almost knocked him over.

"Yes I suppose so, now come on, don't wander off and most importantly…" Rodney swivelled round and he eyed the wraith in a most serious fashion. "Do Not Touch Anything" Nakira shook his head astutely and walked after the scientist, matching the man's unusually rapid gait after some struggle.

They reached Rodney's personal lab and the scientist wasted no time, he was truly so far behind on work that he had to catch up. He sat at his desk and tapped the keys with an urgency that, if the computer had been alive, would've made the keyboard very nervous. Nakira perched himself on a tall stool, one of his legs drawn up to his chest, the other trailing near to the floor and he was frowning, all so slightly. He felt his neck prickle and looked over his shoulder, he almost fell from his seat when he spied Ronon glowering menacingly from the doorway. He ignored it, being used to the feeling of being watched intensely and the Satedan eventually moved on.

Rodney tapped away for near three hours straight before taking a break, Nakira was still in the same position and the scientist laughed at the paranoid, near fearful, look on the wraith's features. "What's wrong Nakira?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well…you said not to touch anything, but it's really hard" Nakira said, and was deadly serious, at least from the tone in his quiet voice. Rodney spluttered, pulled the emaciated wraith from his perch and wrapped his arms easily around him. Nakira accepted the embrace automatically but confusion was written on his withdrawn face. The scientist drew his head back and cocked his head to the left, furrowing his brow.

"What's wrong?" He inquired, knowing that he should be working. The wraith shook his head.

"It's okay, it's nothing" Nakira smiled. It was a small, insecure, smile but it was genuine. "I was just wondering if you…" he paused, trying to pull himself together enough to ask the question without falling to pieces. "If you still liked me?" The scientist nodded, puzzled.

"Of course I do. What made you think that I didn't?" He insisted, pulling the wraith closer, catching a sniff of his cropped white and blue hair, it smelt of a mixture of cigarette smoke and the antiseptic chemicals from the infirmary.

"It was just about, well…you never came back!" Nakira blurted out, regretting ever mentioning anything. He wanted to curl up and hide, or better, be completely smashed and high. Rodney grimaced; feeling extremely embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I was just…confused…I" But he stopped, it didn't even sound convincing to him. Nakira kissed the scientist on the mouth, but pulled back before Rodney could truly indulge.

"It doesn't matter now" the wraith whispered and manoeuvred the scientist back to the seat at the computer screen, his taloned hands on the man's shoulders, massaging them gently in a most blissful manner, it was so relaxing that Rodney fell asleep and never really finished working.

A/N Mucho Mucho Thankees to Lujana, Lady Vyxen, Wraithlover, Female'wraith and Llanea for all your reviews on chapter five.


	7. Chapter 7

Rodney awoke in the stiff computer chair, slumped forward onto the desk with a dull, but painful, kink in his neck. He looked around the laboratory but couldn't see Nakira slinking around the machinery, though he did notice Carson staring at him. Biting his lip, the Scottish doctor approached the scientist. "Rodney, I think there's some things you ought to know about Nakira…" He began uncertainly, Rodney stared up at him, his brow creasing. "I've looked over some the test results, Rodney, Nakira is addicted to a benzodiazepine, a very strong dose of something like valium." he paused to let the information sink in. "Whatever they were slipping him, suppressed his normal growth patterns, I don't even know what else it might've done to him. Are you listening Rodney, Nakira could be in real trouble" Rodney groaned and stood, shaking his head.

"He's fine, just leave him alone" The scientist stumbled to the permanent fixture of the coffee machine, _caffeine_, his body screamed, _need caffeine_. He couldn't even think of what the Doctor was tip-toeing around, at least, not until he drank something warm and packed with energy.

"And it isn't just that Rodney, I was talking to him and it turns out, he's just a kid, I mean, they did all that to a kid" The Doctor felt sick just saying it out loud, the scientist blanched violently and put down the mug of dark coffee.

"What?!" He rounded on Carson and immediately realised how loud he'd shouted in the empty lab, his booming voice echoing around the machinery. He sighed and massaged the area around his eyes. _What a mess _he thought to himself and sat back down to the terminal where he'd spent the night. Rodney swivelled on the seat to face Carson and said gruffly "Sorry, I've had a rough night" But saying that reminded him of the fact that it had definitely not been a rough night at all, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep under Nakira's expert, (_juvenile_, his mind whispered) hands. The Doctor nodded sympathetically and smiled, before asking, in a tentative manner

"Do you know where he is now? I really need to run some more tests" Rodney swivelled back to the computer and consulted the scanner, searching the immediate area for the distinctive red haze of a wraith body present in the city.

"There he is" Rodney announced, and then realised that the red haze hovered directly above where they both sat. The scientist looked up, hesitant, and breathed a sigh of relief and snorted.

Nakira lay on his back on a catwalk way above them, his face turned upwards to the smooth unyielding, rising ceiling, his silhouette dark as the light filtered through the gaps in the metal grid floor, but not him.

Rodney walked briskly up the stairs situated at the side of the room, his feet pounding the steps mercilessly, and all of a sudden he was at the top, completely breathless and bathed in natural light from the high up windows. Standing at one end of the metal walkway he could appreciate the beauty of the high structured towered ceiling and the light that bounced through the windows. Nakira didn't react to his noisy arrival and as Rodney approached, he noticed that the wraith held something in his outstretched hand. A small, thin metal cylindrical container with a black lid. The scientist walked over, his shoes clanking against the metal. "Nakira?" He probed the air with the question, hoping fervently for an answer. But none came, he reached the wraith and stared down at him. His blue hue skin was pasty and slicked with sweat, his eyes were glassy and distant and a faint, bemused smile adorned his face. Rodney yelled to the Doctor below, who quickly called a medic team.

The scientist gently prised the capsule from Nakira's grip and popped the lid, inside was half-filled with a soft white powder, the same powder that dusted around the wraith's nose, Rodney groaned and took Nakira's hand in his own. "You are an idiot" he said fiercely, "a complete moron". And to his surprise the wraith squeezed his hand, his grip was faint, barely even there. His feline eyes swivelled to stare in a solemn daze in his direction.

"Yeah, you're right, but at least I'm not like the others…not dead…just broken…need fixing" Nakira replied, his words were slurred and slow but so haunted, he closed his eyes and his hand went limp. The medic team arrived and carried him off in a stretcher, leaving Rodney feeling even more confused inside for the concern and fear he could feel brimming for the wraith. Carson stood behind him, hurriedly put his hand on the man's shoulder, a quick gesture of sympathy, before he too ran down the corridor. Rodney rose and stared after them, unable to think of a reason to join them, before remembering the small tube in his hand. He put it in his pocket and sprinted after the fast disappearing stretcher.

Three hours later and Nakira was stable and semi-conscious, lying on the same bed he had that last week on his arrival. Rodney sat with him, as did Dr Kate Heightmeyer. She sat with her clipboard and a patient smile, gently probing and dissecting his past with her questions. Nakira didn't seem to mind at all, and it was that apathetic depression that most unnerved Rodney.

"Now Nakira, can you remember why you took the powder?" She enquired, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The wraith looked at her but did not meet her gaze, choosing instead to stare lifelessly at a spot just below her eyes. "This is all in the strictest confidence, I won't repeat anything and neither will Dr McKay". She disapproved of the scientist being there, partly because these meetings were supposed to be one on one, but also because she was all too aware of how he saw her and her work. The wraith looked away from the psychiatrist to Rodney and back, moving his head in a slow swerving motion, his eyes worryingly stoned.

"No, not really…gets all hazy…after a while" He murmured, half to himself and he paused to pull out a cigarette and after some co-ordination trouble, he lit it and dragged heavily on it, swallowing the smoke. Kate sighed quietly and only Rodney was there to hear the sympathy in the exhale.

"Now Nakira, I can only help you if you tell me everything…" Dr Heightmeyer said, her tone becoming layered with equal measures of authority and pity. Nakira laughed, a strained sarcastic giggle that put Rodney even more on edge, there was something in the wraith's dazed eyes that wasn't quite altogether there. An uncharacteristic harshness entered his voice but the delivery was still fractured and sluggish.

"In this…business, darling, there is no everything…You see, hear and speak no evil. But by hell, if it were up to them I'd have felt everything. Every…Single…" He trailed off, his tone softening and his eyes distant once more. Just before he slipped into another daydream, he looked up at Rodney and in that slightest second when their eyes met, before he lost his nerve and looked away, Nakira said to him "Don't tell…them I'm here. I'd be…very…grateful for that…" The scientist nodded quickly, about to speak, but the wraith had nodded off, his shorn, white-haired head slumped down onto his hairless turquoise chest.

A/N Lots of thanks and cookies go to Wraithlover, Amaruk, Lujana and Lymbis for the awesome praising reviews on chapter 6, sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Steve the Plushie: 'inspects nails, picking out invisible particles of dirt when time seems appropriate'


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually the female psychiatrist left with a heartfelt goodbye, leaving Rodney in the room all alone but for the slumbering wraith, who sat propped up on bed, still slumped forward as before, looking, if possible, even more the worse for wear than when he'd first arrived.

After some deliberation and another five minutes of waiting, the scientist turned to leave, he still hadn't started on his steadily increasing pile of checks, double-checks and a mile long backlog of paperwork, but Nakira's upper body cracked up and back against the headboard, his head bouncing with a sharp thud, stopped him.

"Don't…leave me…Rodney" He whimpered, his eyes glazed and tearful. The wraith extended his arm, grasping pitifully at the air with his fingers. Rodney shrugged and smiled, returning to his chair at Nakira's bedside with a shake of his head.

"You know I've got lots of work to do" he teased as the wraith pulled him up onto the bed by a limp grip of the man's wrist. Rodney crawled onto the bed and Nakira clambered wearily onto his lap, feather-light and feeling as though faint to Rodney, as if he was about to just fade away. Rodney shrugged in spite of himself and wrapped his arms around the wraith's emasculated waist.

"I know…I'm sorry I'm such a…a stupid idiot…" Nakira whispered, his voice soft again, sounding like he was on the verge of sleep. Rodney smirked and without any thought, nuzzled his face into the wraith's bony shoulder.

"You might be a stupid idiot…but you're my stupid idiot" He murmured into Nakira's skin and the wraith purred in his arms. Rodney felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment, _I can't believe I just said that_ was his first thought, but then the depths of his mind countered with a second _oh what the hell, why should I care?_ Nakira shifted in his grip, turning to face him, and wrapping his stick-like legs around Rodney's waist, he frowned, his expression questionable.

"You…mean it?" he slurred, his feline eyes full of sluggish disbelief. The scientist curtly nodded and tried to hide his blush, his own eyes darting around the room. Nakira, in the measure of control and aura that Rodney recognised from the courtyard and the infirmary, slipped one of his arms around the man's neck, and with the other he began to unbuckle the scientist's trousers.

"Stop it Nakira" Rodney used all his willpower (but none of strength) to free himself and climb off of that bed. He felt bad as it was, but now on top of it all, he felt dirty, unclean. Nakira was in tears, thin trails of water winding down his beaten skin.

"…But…I don't want you to…leave" He wailed, his voice as thin as his figure. "I…want to stay with…you…forever". Rodney stared at the wraith as he crumpled up into himself on the bed and sobbed, his tiny frame shaking with the violent sobs. "…I…I love you" the wraith mumbled, tripping over his own words. Rodney was more than shocked, he couldn't even think of an accurate word to describe the turmoil inside of him. In the end, his human nature won out and he returned to the bedside.

"Nakira, calm down, it's okay, oh hush up" He climbed back onto the bed and the wraith jumped into him, his arms wound almost too tight around his neck. "it's gonna be okay" Rodney murmured awkwardly, stroking the back of Nakira's head.

"Do…you really think so?" The wraith asked without letting go. If anything, he gripped even tighter, as if Rodney was the only anchor he had to protect him from being swept away.

"Yes" The scientist replied without any hesitation and the wraith curled up on his lap, with fistfuls of his shirt in his hands. Rodney, in a fit of desperation, began to rock the quivering Nakira, back and forth in his arms, until his golden eyes closed and he fell into the twisted depths of his dreaming. Rodney stood carefully and placed the willowy wraith back into the bed, tucking the covers beneath his chin. A little late perhaps, but he checked to see if anyone was watching, before kissing Nakira softly on the mouth, caressing the smooth, healing skin on his cheek, before fleeing the room at a swift pace, being chased by his aggravating demons of conscience. He was swiftly making his way to his lab when his pager sounded, a loud angry buzzing in his ear. "Dr McKay here" He said in time with his stride and John Sheppard's loud, angry voice echoed back at him.

"You better get down to the cells and see this" The scientist changed course and headed for the cells below the water level of the city, listening to John's report in stunned silence. "It was just a routine sweep of the mainland when this wraith flew out of the tree at them, he was eventually subdued and bundled back here. One of the guys heard him mention the name Nakira..." Rodney swerved to avoid incoming streams of people and eventually, after some navigation, he found himself back in front of those metal bars staring down at a wraith, only this particular wraith seemed to be a nasty piece of work. His white hair fell about his muscular shoulders in messy dreadlocks, a tribal tattoo wound down one of his high cheeks and he wore a tank top and black combats, there was blood on his hands and splatters of it on his cheeks and his visible skin was pockmarked with the marks of battle. He was smiling that god-awful grin that only wraith could manage, evil, with too many of those hideous sharp teeth on show. It sent shivers down Rodney's spine and the wraith looked at him, his eyes clouded over with thunderous anger and he flew to his feet, and although he did not shout, Rodney got the impression that he really wanted to.

"How dare you, you suppose yourself worthy? Your audacity is astounding human, your stupidity perhaps more so. You dare think that you have the right to lay with him. To you, you disgusting pounds of mortal flesh, he is a God" The wraith's voice was cold and angry and everyone turned to stare at Rodney. The scientist's face was the picture of detached embarrassment. The rumour of his and Nakira's relationship being anything other than frosty had only begun to circulate but no one had believed it. Most doubted the gossip mainly because they couldn't accept that someone as sarcastic, arrogant and egotistical as Dr Rodney McKay, would be able to actually feel anything at all, especially for an abused wraith from which there could be no gain.

The wraith cocked his head and smirked, pointing at the doorway. "It seems you have unexpected company". They all turned to see Nakira standing, swaying on his feet and staring dubiously at the figure in the cage.

"What…are you doing here?" He breathed, his voice was familiarly faint and the warrior-like wraith's expression softened upon hearing it.

"I came to find you" There was conviction in his voice, and a hint of possessive determination crept in as well. "I've been looking for forever and a day, and now I've found you" Nakira sniffed and waved his hand dismissively.

"You're far too late, forever indeed. You just miss having me there to play with" he whispered as he walked towards the bars of the cage. "You only want me because now someone else has me, and now you'll probably lose your life over me, what a waste" Nakira whispered, now just inches from the bars. The wraith's eyes widened.

"You have it all wrong, I miss you, not the games…And you are worth dying for" He murmured, raising his clawed hand to the bars and receiving a sharp painful shock for his trouble. He yelped and jumped back from the cage bars, his face pained, but it rose to cold indifference quickly enough. Nakira's rose in volume a little as he cried out, concern governing his eyes

"Are you okay?" and the wraith nodded reverently and smiled playfully. Nakira smiled back, it was only the smallest of gestures but Rodney felt his eyes swimming madly at the sight of it.  
"But are you?" The unnamed wraith asked. Nakira sniffed again and nodded, feeling conscious of the white powder that newly dusted his top lip but hoping that Rodney would not notice it, he was sure he'd gotten rid of most of it. The wraith raised one eyebrow, an expression in any other situation would have seemed comical, but now Rodney was too far lost, seething in his anger, to laugh or even acknowledge it. "Hmm…You don't seem it, you have forgetten that I have the keys to your mind, there is nothing you can hide from me" Nakira whimpered and backed away from the cage, the wraith grinned evilly and tutted "What poor choices, you even had yourself named by a human. Tsk. What a horrible mess of a life you have found yourself in" The wraith's smile faded was replaced by a glare and a snarl. "…Ugh, how dare they?! Oh my brother…" He ran his finger across the bridge of his nose and sighed. Nakira wrung his hands and hung his head as the wraith continued. "What have you been reduced to? Wait, is there something here you're trying to hide? What have I told you about that hmm?" Nakira yelped and fell backwards onto his backside, his shorn head in his hands, his legs kicking wildly.

"Stop it, I'll let you in, just stop it" Nakira cried and the pressure that had been crushing his mind dissipated, a subdued, far away look gracing his features. The wraith grinned, again with that smile, and plunged into Nakira's thoughts, his presence drowning out all else.

"You're weak, weaker than you were. But I'm sure we can fix that. The Hive will be coming to get me, and when it does, there will be reckoning for these animals" Only Nakira saw from his position on the floor, the twitch in the wraith's eye. He knew what it meant. There was no Hive, the wraith was on his own and was probably going to stay that way.

Nakira, as if in defiance stood with his head held high and crossed the floor to stand by Rodney and, in a gesture all but Ronon and the wraith missed, grasped his hand tightly. The wraith growled and turned his back. "We will see exactly where this alliance with humans will take you, 'Nakira', and when you come crawling back to me on your knees, you will beg for forgiveness for your misguided judgements. Yes, we will see where lying in the mud with pigs gets you" He snarled and crossed his arms, turning away to face the opposite wall with an expression akin to stone.

Nakira groaned and quickly relinquished his grip of Rodney's hand as he staggered and fell, his breathing shallowing, his face flushed pink and as Rodney went to his knees, he could see Nakira's pupils constricting. Beckett was called and swiftly flew upon the scene. The wraith shouted above the din of the room for silence and most did. "Let me out" He pleaded to John, detaching himself from his pride in the sake of Nakira "He needs to heal or he'll perish in this condition". John stared at Carson as tried to coax Nakira's weakened body out of hypoventilation. He stared at the anxious, dread-filled face of the hovering scientist. He closed his eyes and counted to two, then, ignoring Ronan's protests, called for the cage to be opened.

A/N Lots of cookies go to Amaruk, Wraithlover, Lujana and female'wraith for their support on chapter 7 You're all so supportive, Thanks!

Steve the Plushie: 'lounges in chair, looking very cool and sophisticated, until his weight shifts and he falls off, landing with an oomph'


	9. Chapter 9

The wraith swooped out of the cage and pushed Rodney roughly aside, placed his powerful hands flat on Nakira's wracking chest and narrowed his eyes to thin slits in concentration. The healing itself took seconds but to Rodney, who watched from the sidelines feeling a little bruised, it took an age for the newly repaired Nakira's eyes to flutter open. "You're lucky these humans let me out, otherwise you would be lost to the void" The wraith snarled and stood, looking Rodney up and down with a critical eye. "They do not look up to much themselves" He muttered, smirking, and as he looked down into Nakira's large feline eyes, for once, the skinny wraith did not look away, could not look away, his gaze being more of fear than gratitude. Rodney couldn't help but feel the helpless annoyance, coloured with a little possessive envy, rising in his chest but it was countered by the relief that swelled up in him. He sighed and his eye caught movement in the gloomy corner just to the left of him, he paused to look and saw Ronon ready to fire. The scientist grabbed at Ronon's arm tentatively and the Satedan stared down at him in total disgust, but in spite of everything, he moved his finger from the trigger, but only just.

"Leave me be, I did not ask to be back in your debt…" Nakira whispered and shuddered, picking his way carefully through the air with his spindle fingers until he was sitting forward, leaning on his razor knees, staring with aimless purpose at the floor. The wraith hissed dangerously and kneeled to Nakira, and before anyone could stop him, grabbed the delicate wraith's chin in his claw-like hands. Those taloned hands shook from anger as he spat into Nakira's face,

"Then why don't you sing for them again, you cheap. Tacky. Whore" He gripped tighter, his smirk replaced by a deadly glare, his eyes holding all the warmth of ice. Nakira didn't recoil or make the slightest noise, even as the blood ran down his neck in thick globules and as the spit slid down his cheek.

"Yūki…you're hurting me" Nakira whispered as he leaned towards him with an enigmatic smile playing across his lips. He fingered one of the wraith's white dreads playfully between his talons and his catlike eyes lit up with a strange cold fire. Yūki hissed and let go of Nakira's cheek, pulling back with what only could be described as a child's pout.

"Oh and hush it, now you're just trying to be cute" The wraith said pointedly, wearing a twisted smirk on his tattooed face that he himself seemed oblivious of. And he seemed completely unabashed by the number of confused and staring humans in the jail room. "…And I'm telling you now..." He continued, the unnoticed smirk widening, "...that it will not work on me,". Yūki turned his back on the fallen wraith and crossed his arms. Nakira stood and slipped in front of the wraith in one graceful movement, smiling the suggestive grin that Rodney recognised from the more intimate incidents between them. He whispered something inaudible and Yūki laughed, a loud booming laugh that filled the room and more. He swiped forward with his claws deliberately unsheathed, intending real damage to Nakira, who just as well yelped and jumped away as they created three long but shallow gashes through the material of his t-shirt and across his stomach, the blood barely had time to drip before the wounds closed up. And Nakira swerved just in time to watch Ronon fire a red blast from his gun and sink it into the maddened wraith's back, just in time to watch Yūki sink like a stone to the floor. Rodney panicked and ran forward, snatching Nakira's wrist and pulling him from the room.

"Who is he?!" Rodney said, shaking the wraith by his bony shoulders. "Who is he? tell me what is going on! Tell me!" He found himself yelling at the recoiling Nakira, whose eyes were now squeezed tight shut and his fingers tightened into fists of the recurring nightmare of the shame, lies and love that had been his life. Rodney quietened and let his arms drop to his sides, Nakira took barely a second to launch himself into the scientist's arms, wrapping his own wiry limbs around the confused man's neck and burrowing his face into the nape of his shoulder blade, feeling safe, if only for that instant. The wraith dropped to the ground and with a frightened, slightly mad looking grin, grabbed the scientist's hand and now it was he who pulled Rodney along. Nakira stopped suddenly and half-turned to face the man, muttering in his quiet, distracted, self-conscious manner.

"Oh…Where _is_ your room Rodney?" The scientist pointed and Nakira let him lead the way at a much calmer pace, they encountered no resistance as they travelled the corridors, everyone by now was either off in the cafeteria or already back at work.

Nakira and Rodney tumbled in through the door and, as if on some unheard but very real signal, Rodney kicked off his shoes, there was a moment's short pause before everything descended into a whirlwind of flying clothes. Nakira dragged his ripped, deep purple t-shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor, Rodney hastily went to grab him, hold him, have him, when Nakira slid slippery against him and with steady, methodical hands, unbuckled the man's trousers. Rodney could feel a pounding in his ears and he grabbed again at Nakira, but there was nothing to snag. The wraith stood a few feet away in nought but a pair of thigh length orange and purple-spotted shorts, his baggy trousers lying discarded in a pile, Rodney raised an eyebrow at the underwear and Nakira just smiled and shrugged. "I like colours" he said with a flippant smile in his soft voice as he padded over to the bed and slopped onto it like a bag of bones. The wraith lay spread-eagled across the covers and he seemed to be all angles and pointed edges, he looked like glass, he looked fragile, looked very much breakable. But that didn't occur to Rodney until just after he found himself leaning over the wraith and thrusting his tongue into that piquant, sharp-toothed mouth. Nakira's body stiffened for a moment and Rodney stopped, chewing on his bottom lip, he withdraw to survey the wraith's face, Nakira sat up and licked his lips, the unreadable expression that held his features passed overhead like a spring cloud to reveal an appallingly wicked grin. Rodney returned it and no sooner that that, he found himself (_finally_, the particularly aroused part of his academic mind whispered) pushing Nakira back down onto the bed, smothering him in deep, ardent kisses that only grew more physical and intimate as the seconds passed. The wraith's nimble fingers soon found themselves plying at the trim around Rodney's boxers, pulling, until even that turned to tearing, the material no match for Nakira's talons, which inadvertently ripped a little skin and dripped a little blood. But that only threw more heat to a fire that already burned too brightly.

Whispered sweet nothings turned to moans turned to whimpering and cries of ecstasy. Rodney took and took until there was simply no more that Nakira's healed, but utterly exhausted, body could give without hurt. But there was hurt that night, a lot of it, though most unintentional and as Rodney had taken his fill and fallen asleep, the wraith found himself dazed and sharply hurting the same way he hadn't for so long, the way he'd almost forgotten under the steady stream of narcotics.

'Such stamina for a newbie,' was Nakira's first lucid thought as his mind ploughed back to true consciousness, screaming for numbing, for the soft blanket of nothing that usually kept everything nice and painless and dulled. The wraith watched the man sleeping and debated the chances of being caught. 'You won't be!' his head screeched back at him, and he crawled carefully out of the bed, over to the rumpled trousers, feeling inside an inner pocket he'd created in them and removing a small thin tubule, he choked back a sob and a laugh at the same time. 'that's it, not a lot, just enough' the voice guided him on and he took a line of white powder off the side of his hand, snorting the tiny amount and rubbing the rest to the insides of his gums. As the soft, cold, white blanket set about his head, Nakira crawled back into the bed and under Rodney's firm, welcoming, safe arms, he wept a little for being so weak and betraying all those people who wanted so dearly to help him. But then the drugs kicked in, and he felt no more, knew no more.

A/N Much thanks to Lymbis, Bishieaya, Female'wraith, Wraithlover and Amaruk for the truely awesomatic reviews Oh and a side note, Yūki is in no way related to Nakira, he calls him Brother as I vaguely remember from the brilliant wraith from "Common Ground" mentioning that the gift of life is used only on "brothers" (ahhh don't quote me on that!!)

Steve the Plushie: 'stands and glares at chair with great suspicious before deciding to meditate in the corner'


	10. Chapter 10

Rodney awoke alone on the bed to the sound of rushing water and saw the bathroom door was firmly shut. He rose from the bed, and grinning, he padded carefully towards the entrance to the bathroom and slapped the pad with his hand, peeking his head around the now open door. "Nakira?" He enquired humorously to the unusually still air and saw the outline of the wraith through the curtain, curled up on the base of the bath. With anxiety itching at the back of his neck, Rodney said a little louder, "Nakira, you okay? Don't joke around". The wraith's head tilted up towards the falling water and the shape yawned, a vague blur of a hand could be seen waving through the semi-transparent curtain.

"I'm okay sorry I woke you Rodney, I just wanted to…get a shower, I must have fallen asleep again…" Nakira stood and stretched upwards in the shower of water, flicked back the curtain and slipped on the water, crashing awkwardly half-in, half-out the bath tub. Rodney rushed over and went to help him up but when he reached out to grab Nakira's shoulders, the scientist yelped.

"Nakira, you're freezing!" he exclaimed, the wraith's skin was chilled and his sharpened teeth were chattering. Rodney grabbed one of the towels and bound it tightly around his naked body. "What were you thinking? Are you completely stupid?!" He yelled, enfolding the slight wraith in his arms, trying desperately to wrap him up in skin. Nakira said nothing and burrowed deep into Rodney's warm embrace, sleepily closing his feline eyes. The scientist sighed and picked the wraith up, carrying him towards the bed and laying him carefully down, swathing him in the quilt. The man rubbed his temples and said in a tired voice "seriously, what am I going to do with you Nakira?" The wraith popped his eyes open and reached out with his cold hands, and with a lonely whimper, he pulled Rodney onto the bed.

"I don't know Rodney, but I'm sure you'll think of something" Nakira whispered, smiling, but the suggestive grin that teased his mouth, did not reach his eyes, eyes which looked so sad than Rodney couldn't bear not to kiss him. The warmth from that kiss might have developed into something more, had a knock at the door not ruined the moment. Nakira grinned and slowly stood, walking over to the bathroom door with clothes stolen from Rodney's drawers in hand, expertly dropping the towel from around his waist, laughing genuinely at Rodney's gaping lust-filled expression as he ducked out of the room.

The scientist watched after Nakira, forgetting all about the door until a familiar, angry, voice barked at him.

"McKay! If you don't open this bloody door, I'm gonna break it down!" Ronon roared and thumped the door loudly with his fist to prove his point. The scientist gulped, threw on a pair of pyjama bottoms to cover his boxers and opened the door. The Satedan's scowl, if possible, had grown more intimidating and furious over the last night.

"Uh, what's this about Ronon?" Rodney murmured to his chest, secretly checking the corridor and hoping beyond hope that someone would walk up and save him from the beast of a man. Ronon's scowl softened a little and he sighed in an awkward, how-do-I-connect-with-another-human-being, sort of way.

"Do you love that thing?" He asked matter-of-fact, with a straight back and the most non-threatening glower he could manage. Rodney was thrown aback by this question, and thrown quite far too. Ronon's face became completely unreadable in the moments that followed his question, it was neither overly threatening, or kind, all of his features seemed to slump in a way as he waited. Rodney was so lost in searching for the wisest answer that he didn't notice Nakira watching from behind, wearing a tousled shirt and trousers snatched from the scientist's own wardrobe, holding them up with one hand as he eavesdropped. "It's a simple yes or no question McKay, and I don't have all day" The Satedan remarked quickly, eying the wraith up and down, he who stood not five feet in from the doorway, his lips pursed in curiosity and obvious longing, his eyes alight with wholesome, simple adoration.

"Uh…um…you see…" Rodney stuttered, trying to think of a way to remove himself from the situation without ending up carted off to the infirmary, and Nakira carted off to the morgue, but nothing came to mind. So instead he spoke, unsteadily, from his heart, feeling an unfamiliar mixture of stupidity and bravery that made the adrenaline course rampant through his veins. "Yes, I love him, and if you have a problem then you can just…well you can just leave" He said, bobbing his head astutely at the end and trying his darndest not to cringe or flinch. Ronon looked over the scientist's shoulder and saw the soul-light that blazed from Nakira's eyes and the shear joy that flittered across the wraith's usually demure predatory face. He stared solidly at Rodney's face for a full ten seconds before nodding and grimacing.

"Good enough for me" He uttered gruffly and strode away, swaggering his usual (and deserved) walk down the empty corridor, leaving Rodney standing mystified at his door. The scientist shook his head and was about to return to bed when Nakira hit his body full pelt, at a speed only a wraith could manage, and hugged him around the waist, knocking the air straight out of his lungs and with a happy smile beaming from his face, Nakira laughed, a joyous sound, that lightened the whole room just by existing.

A/N Awwwwww so much fun writing fluff for once so what did you guys all think of my latest installment, tell me, tellmetellmetellmetellme, oh and I will include more on the infamous Yūki, in the next chappie, so all you hardcore wraithy fans can have your dish lolioo hehe

Steve the Plushie: 'accepts generous plushie knitted floor cushion and finds axe, begins to stare at wooden chair with slow evil grin'


	11. Chapter 11

That night, long into the darkness, Nakira and Rodney stood at the window, only just awake. There was silence but for their steady breaths, which misted over the cold pane of glass. They watched the velvet sky with their hands entwined, with the wraith leaning sleepily against the scientist's body. "What's…that one called?" Nakira murmured, yawning heavily, pointing vaguely at the expanse of stars. Rodney yawned in reply and laughed, a sound that was near drunken.

"I _do _know that one, but I can't remember, come on…lets go to bed" He yawned again, wider this time, Nakira smiled, his eyes shining with a desperate gleam, and he tightened his grip of Rodney's hand.

"Do we have to go right now?" He pleaded quietly, tugging gently on the hem of the scientist's pyjama top. "Can't we have some more fun instead?" He smiled again and that unnerving desperate quality entered his expression once more. Rodney frowned and pulled the wraith into his arms, hugging him and absently stroked the back of his head with his free hand.

"What's up?" He asked, expecting a reply, so when none came, he repeated the question. "Nakira, what's wrong?" The wraith pulled away, turned away, bit his bottom lip hard enough for little beads of blood to run down and hang like dew from his blue-hued chin. The scientist grew impatient, not at all seeing the wraith's distress. "I asked 'what's wrong' Nakira', not your plans for world domination, you could just tell me for crying out loud" He threw his hands up in mock submission after a third silence and climbed into bed, turning away to face the door. Nakira hovered over the bed and sobbed once, clambering hastily into the bed and shaking Rodney, he cried.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you, you always seem so busy, I don't want to ruin this, I don't want to be a nuisance" Nakira's voice cracked and the scientist turned back over, released a sigh of concern, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the sobbing wraith.

"Shhh, stop crying, you're definitely not a nuisance. I know what I'm talking about here, I know some really _irritating_ nuisances, you're not even close…" The words tumbled out in rapid succession and the scientist's faced was tinged with a faint embarrassed pink, one which had been on full view far too often, the scientist thought to himself. Nakira sniffed and kissed along the man's exposed collar bone, his taloned hands smoothly travelling the length of Rodney's body. The scientist almost melted like putty under the wraith's touch, when something stopped him, the nagging image of Nakira's desperate eyes plagued the front of his mind.

"It's okay Nakira, you don't have to do that, come up here, sit like that now" Rodney said and slowly turned the wraith over and sat him in between his legs, the scientist wrapped his arms around Nakira skinny waist and rocked him a little, back and forward, much like how he remembered his mother doing to him when he was young and in distress, before the problems. Nakira didn't know quite how to react, having never been in such a situation before, so he let himself be rocked and held onto Rodney's hands, the faintest of insecure smiles playing across his lips as he slowly slipped into the safest sleep he could ever remember having.

The next morning, Rodney slipped from the dreamless night's sleep to consciousness in slow easy steps, yawning and stretching in the streaming sunlight, grinning contentedly to himself. He looked down at the still slumbering wraith who lay on his back. A peaceful smile rested itself across his angular blue hued features, his hair was a doggish it's-way-too-early-to-care mess and his hands were hidden beneath his head. The effect altogether was beautiful, especially in the rays of gold that flashed through the glass. Rodney was incredibly reluctant to disturb him, he couldn't quite remember having ever been in so cheerful a mood, so instead, he snuck out of the bed and shoving some clothes on, padded off out the door to catch up on some work.

An hour passed before Nakira awakened, murmuring softly to himself, feeling rested and fine for the first time in so long. He lay for a while on the bed, knowing that Rodney was away in his lab, tinkering and busying himself with the science he manipulated for his people. He lay and whispered to himself tales of happy ever afters. If he concentrated hard, he could almost ignore Yūki's presence, but it was disturbing him, the constant background chatter of another wraith's mind. It was just plain rude for Yūki to try and intrude upon him.

Rodney sat on the stool and stared at the computer screen hoping for the answer to just fly out at him, instead of having to trawl through page after page of seemingly meaningless equations he'd written whilst close to ascension. But, alas, to no avail, he was doomed to stay in front of the darned screen and stare hopelessly trying to make sense of it. His mind drifted occasionally, if he did nothing to keep it in check, to Nakira. He chuckled to himself and shook his head at the unchaste thoughts.

Yūki sat in his cell, cross-legged and ignoring the world. His battle-scarred body was tensed to breaking point and a single bead of sweat slid from his forehead to his chin and its journey was left unchecked. He was monitoring closely Nakira's presence, as a hawk would a mouse, but it was difficult enough without him resisting, not that the weak walls of his mind were any trouble, it was his state of mind. A distressed wraith is much easier to hack into than a calm and utterly content one. This was something he and Nakira knew a lot about, it was a rule that Yūki utilised often.

Distress was the key...

A/N Muchlies Thanks to Lujana, Amaruk, Wraithlover and Lymbis for their heart-warming reviews on the last chapter

Steve the Plushie: 'stares at tattered remains of chair and sniffles at splinters in fingers'


End file.
